A number of existing hand held controllers allow users to manipulate associated computerized systems through movement of their hand and/or fingers. Game controllers like the Nintendo Wii or Razer Hydra provide six dimension (i.e., 6D) position tracking in a module which is held by fingers and thumb. Because the fingers and thumb are used to secure the device, independent simultaneous operation of linear controls by all fingers and thumb is difficult if not impossible and the range of finger movements is limited. Data gloves like the Nintendo Power Glove or 5DT Data Glove by Fifth Dimension Technologies can allow concurrent independent input from all fingers but have difficulties providing the optimal haptics. If the resistance against finger pressure is provided via a support anchored to the arm, the wrist mobility needed for orientation control is lost. Achieving a stable platform that allows for identifying fine movements of the fingers/thumb is difficult to achieve with prior art systems.